familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of John Choate (1624-1695)
The Choate family were among the Boston Brahmin Society and one of the first family of Salem, Massachusetts. Their ancestor was John Choate. They were possible of Dutch origin; the father of John was possible Goodman van Choate. Descendants of Sgt. John Choate and Anne *Sgt. John Choate (Groton, Bodford, Colchester, England; bapt. 6 Jun 1624 - 4 Dec 1695, Chebacco, Ipswich, Essex, Massachusetts; m: Anne (1637 - ?) **'John Choate, Jr. '(1661-1733 ***m: 1st, Elizabeth Graves (1667-?) ***m: 2nd, Mrs. Elizabeth Giddings (?-?) ***m: 3rd, Mrs. Sarah Perkins (?-?) ***m: 4th, Mrs. Prudence (Woodward) Marshall (?-1733) **'Margaret Choate' (?-1692) ***m: Abrahm Fitts (1656-1714) **'Samuel Choate' (?-1713) ***m: 1668, Mary Williams (1669-?) **'Mary Choate' (1666-c1691) **Capt. Thomas Choate (1671-1745) ***m: 1st, 1690; Mary Varney (1669-1733) ***m: 2nd, Mrs. Mary Calef ***m: 3rd, 1743; Mrs. Hannah Burnham (1692-?) **'Sarah Choate' (?-?) ***m: 1693; John Burnham (1671-1746) **'Joseph Choate' (1678-?) ***1702, Rebecca **'Benjamin Choate' (1680-1753) ***m: 1707, Abigail Burnham (1691-1735) of Capt. Thomas Choate and Mary Varney *Capt. Thomas Choate **m: 1st, 1690; Mary Varney (1669-1733) ***'Anne Choate' (1691-1759) ****m: 1710, John Burnham ***Capt. Thomas Choate, Jr. (1693-1774) ****m: 1st, Elizabeth Burnham ****m: 2nd, 1738; Mrs. Sarah Marshall ****m: 3rd, 1769; Mrs. Rachel (Riggs) Lufkin ***'Mary Choate' (1695-1767) ****m: Parker Dodge (c1690-1742) ***Col. John Choate '(1697-1765) ****m: 1718, Miriam Pool (1695-1769) ***'Abigail Choate (1699-?) ****m: (pub. 1720), Capt. John Boardman (1697-1760) ***'Francis Choate' (1701-1777) ****m: 1727, Hannah Perkins (1708-1778) ***'Rachel Choate' (1703-1783) ****m: 1st, 1724; Joseph Rust (1696-1734) ****m: 2nd, Isaac Martin (?-?) ***'Ebenezer Choate' (1706-c1766) ****m: 1730, Elizabeth Graves (?-1798) ***'Sarah Choate' (1708-?) ****m: 1736, Rev. Ames Cheever (1686-1756) of Francis Choate and Hannah Perkins *'Francis Choate' (1701-1777) **m: 1727, Hannah Perkins (1708-1778) ***'Francis Choate, Jr.' (1728-d. young) ***Capt. William Choate '(1730-1785) ****m: 1756, Mary Giddings (1732-1810) ***'Abraham Choate (1732-1800) ****m: Sarah Potter (?-1811) ***Lt. Isaac Choate (1734-1813) ****m: Elizabeth Low (1736-c1817) ***'Jacob Choate' (bapt.1735-prob. d. young) ***Capt. John Choate (1737-1791) ****m: 1st, Mary Eveleth (1738-1788) ****m: 2nd, 1789; Mrs. Sarah (Johnson) Newman (?-1820) ***'Hannah Choate' (1739-1785) ****m: 1757; Rufus Lahrop, Esq (1731-1805) ***'Francis Choate III' (1743-d young) of Capt. William Choate and Mary Giddings *Capt. William Choate (1730-1785) **m: 1756,' '''Mary Giddings' (1732-1810) ***'''William Choate, Jr. (1756-1756) ***'David Choate' (1757-1808) ****m: 1st, 1784; Mary Cogswell (1760-1784) ****m: 2nd, 1791; Miriam Foster (1771-1853) ***'William Choate III' (1759-1829) ****m: 1784, Susannah Choate (1765-1829) ***'Capt. George Choate' (1762-1826) ****m: Susanna Choate (1762-1827) ***'Margaret Choate' (1764-?) ****m: 1786, John Crocker (1760-1814) ***Capt.' Job Choate' (1766-1813) ****m: 1797, Lydia Christophers (1775-1799) ***'Mary Choate' (1767-1852) ****m: 1797, Thomas Baker (1763-1799) ***'Hannah Choate' (1770-1810) ****m: 1793, Samuel Smith (1763-1850) ***'Sarah Choate' (1772-1801) ***'Lydia Choate' (1774-1839) ****m: 1801, John Perkins (1774-1856) of George Choate and Susanna Choate *'Capt. George Choate' (1762-1826) **m: Susanna Choate (1762-1827) ***'Infant Daughter' (1789-1789) ***'William Choate' (1790-1829) ****m: 1829, Lucretia Burnham ***'John Choate' (1792-1823) ****m: 1819, Sarah Gardner ***'George Choate' (1796-1880) ****m: Margaret Manning Hodges (1805-1887) ***'Francis Choate' (1798-1882) ***'Sarah Choate' (1803-1805) of Dr. George Choate and Margaret Manning Hodges *Dr. George Choate (1796-1880) **m: Margaret Manning Hodges (1805-1887) ***Dr. George Cheyne Shattuck Choate (1827-1852) ****m: 1852, Susan O. Kitredge ***'Charles Francis Choate' (1828-?) ****m: 1855, Elizabeth Waterman Carlile ***'Sarah Elizabeth Choate' (1829-1860) ***'William Gardner Choate' (1830-1870) ****m: 1870, Mary Lyman Atwater ***Hon. Joseh Hodges Choate (1832-1862) ****m: 1861, Carline D. Sterling ***'Caroline Choate' (1834-1889) ****m: 1860, Dr. Prof. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820-1883) of Caroline Choate and Dr. Prof. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff *'Caroline Choate' (1834-1889) **m: 1860, Dr. Prof. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820-1883) ***'Carl August de Gersdorff' (1865-1944) ****m: 1895, Helen Suzette Crowninshield ***'George Bruno de Gersdorff '(?-?) Notable People Military Politicians of Carl August de Gersdorff and Helen Suzette Crowninshield *'Carl August de Gersdorff' (1865-1944) **m: 1895, Helen Suzette Crowninshield ***'Alma de Gersdorff' (1895-?) ***Chevaliere J'osephine de Gersdorff' (1896-1975) ****m: Joseiah Frederick Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***'Casper de Gersdorff' (1901-1982) of Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff and Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *Chevaliere J'osephine de Gersdorff' (1896-1975) **m: Josiah Frederick Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***'Frederick Josiah Bradlee III' (1919-2003) ***'Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee' (b.1921) ****m: 1st, Jean Saltonstall ****m: 2nd, Marie Antoinette Pinchot ****m: 3rd, Sally Sterling Quinn ***'Constance Bradlee' (1924-1993) of Chevalier Benjamin Crowninsnhield Bradlee and Jean Saltonstall *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) **m: Jean Saltonstall ***'Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr.' of Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee and Marie Antoinette Pinchot *'Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee' (b.1921) **m: Marie Antoinette Pinchot ***'Dominick "Dino" Bradlee' ***'Marina Bradlee' of Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee and Sally Sterling Quinn *'Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee '(b.1921) **m: Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) ***Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Harvard Graduates *Benjamin Choate - 1703 *George Choate *Joseph Hodge Choate *George Cheyne Shattuck Choate *Rufus Choate Notable Members *Sgt. John Choate (1624-1695) *Col. John Choate (1697 - 1765) *Hon. Charles Francis Choate (1828-?) *Dr. George Choate (1769-1880) *Dr. George Cheyne Shattuck Choate *Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate (1832 - 1917) *Hon. Rufus Choate (1799-1859) American Revolutionists *'Col. John Choate' (Chebacco, Ipswich, Essex, Massachusetts; 25 Jul 1697 - 17 Dec 1765; Ipswich, Essex, Massachusetts; m: 3 Mar 1718 to Miriam Pool: Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 13 Oct 1695 - 1 Mar 1769; daughter of John and Abigail (Ballard) Pool. *'Capt. Thomas Choate, Jr.' (Chebacco, Ipswich, Essex, Massachusetts; 8 Oct 1718 - 20 Oct 1798; Chebacco, Ipswich, Essex, Massachusetts; (Faught in the American Revolution) m: 1st., 7 Dec 1742 to Abigail Haskell: Gloucester, Essex, Massachusetts; 27 Jan 1724 - ?; Chebacco, Ipswich, Essex, Massachusetts; daughter of Jacob and Abigail (Maxey) Hskell; m: 2nd., 22 Oct 1745 to Dorothy Proctor: Chebacco, Ipswich, Essex, Massachusetts; Sept 1724 - 14 Jun 1808; Chebacco, Ipswich, Essex, Massachusetts; daughter of John and Anna Proctor) Refferences Books Internet Archive *The Choates in America (1643-1896) Internet